Bittersweet Rose
by booklover98
Summary: Waiting for a smile that's been missing for just a little too long. Freeverse. Anime Universe.
1. Chapter 1

**Name: Bittersweet Rose©  
Genre: General, Angst  
Rating: K+  
Warning: Charater Death  
Summary: ****A short look into Lizzy's mind at a few points in the Anime version of Black Butler.**

**Enjoy.**

* * *

&&the weather this time of year is

_oh so **b e a u t i f u l**_

as you look up at his _one**blue**eye_

give him a goodbye hug

[_Of course _he **doesn't want you** to be around him. No need to _sufficate_ him as soon as he comes home]

And leave him basically alone in that _huge_, **burned** house.

.

&&youtakea**_deepdeep_**

B R E A T H

Look at _**him**_

**W **a** i** t** i **n** g**

(**today,** tomorrow, and lets not forget about _yestersday)_

for that _one_**true**smile

That's been missing for _justalittletoolong_

.

Its that mock of a smile again.

That _cruel smirk; _that **twisted grin;** that upside-down frown;

You wonder if **oneday** you will wake up and _not remember_ what his smile used to look like.

.

**B **u** t **l** e **r

His **_black butler_**

He also has a mocking smile.

But _he _doesn't mind, so_ just**who**are**you**_

To **disagree** with _his_ choices?

.

**Smile**

He actually _smiled._

{Looks like those

**b**

**u**

**t**

**t**

**e**

**r**

**f**

**l**

**i**

**e**

**s**'

hope isn't so pointless after all}

.

"_Lady Elizabeth" _He starts

_"It's Lizzy." _you correct with a fond smile.

**Partly** because it's just **habit**

_Somewhat_ because that is what you _**want**tobecalled_

And a little because its something from your childhood that didn't **_change._**

.

_**Black.**_

It isn't _cute,_ it isn't _stylish,_ it isn't even _decent!_

So why does he smile like _your_ opinion means **_so little_ **to him?

Even the **m u s i c **mocks you with that haunting tone.

.

The present

_[Present?_ More like **_all your fears_ **trapped in box completed with a bow]

slips

(_falling down, falling down, falling down)_

and crashes to the ground.

Somehow your _desparately_ numb fingers held onto the **deepdark** black rose

And the little card, telling you _everything you never wanted to know._

_._

&&the weather this time of year is

_oh so **b e a u t i f u l**_

as you lean down to read the carved words

_**overandoverandoveragain**_

before shaking your head with a **_bittersweet_ **_smile_

and _leaving_ **him** all alone yet again.

.

* * *

**Thoughts?**

**~ Booklover98**


	2. Chapter 2

**Me: Part two anyone?  
****This is: Bittersweet Rose©. A little bit different from Part 1 with the way the story flows. Not so much a freeverse this time. More of an oddly written story.  
****Summary: A single, bittersweet rose.  
****Rated: T for character death.  
****Disclaimer: I don't own Black Butler or it's characters.  
****Enjoy.**

**.**

Our _**r/e/l/a/t/i/o/n/s/h/i/p/**_ wasn't the bEsT

when we **first** ("_Just __**who**__ do you __**think**__ you __**are?**_**!")** met,

True.

.

But little **, **_you are part_ of the

_{r e a l}_

family that I have.

.

And [_"For__gods__sake,__Soma,__** calm down!"**_]

I know that there was a

_m_

_i_

_s_

_s_

_t_

_a_

_k_

_e_

_Somewhere._

.

("_You are __**lying!**__ This cannot be __**real!"**_)

**B.E.C.A.U.S.E. **having a **D.O.D.**

Isn't something that I can _**p/r/o/c/e/**_**_s/_**_**s**_

.

I know, I know.

{"_I __**assure**__ you, Prince Soma, I am __**not**__ lying_."}

Denial isn't **healthy. **(_but then again, neither is your choice of blocking out the world)_

_._

"_I can sleep when I'm dead." _You **always** told me.

[_Are your __tainted__ with the __**darkness**__ that you always possessed, __**little**__**brother?**_]

I told Agni that I was surprise that it wasn't inscribed_._

.

And this _useless_ **black box** brought to me

{_By none other than your_ '**black' butler**}

Mocks me with a single, bittersweet rose.

.

("_What do you __**mean,**__ there __**isn't**__ a __**body?!"**__ "Lizzy-" __**"No!**__ You _**know**_ he wanted to be __**buried!"**__)_

I don't think I'll _ever_ really **accept** it.

But I **know** one thing.

.

"_Today we gather here to honor the death of a beloved child,"_

"_You won't be replaced easily, Phantomhive."_

"_I'll miss you, little brother."_

_._

**End.**

**Me: Thoughts?**

**~ Anna/ Booklover98**


End file.
